I just cant
by CWK
Summary: I dont know what to right, only that is a BenxRiley so if you like this couple clik, read and leva ereview, till later


I just cant

**I just cant.**

**Chapter 1.**

**He groaned it was 2 freaking in the morning, why, why, why, he had to wake him up in this hour?, why couldn't he wait till the morning just for once?. He sighed, well he knew he would have to get used to it eventually, so he got up from bed, put on his slippers and got on his feet to the other side of the room.**

"**Now, now, Chris, why did you wake up daddy this morning?" he asked inclining on the little crib and picking up the baby that was crying at his fullest.**

**He started rocking the baby back and fort whit little force, and exited the bedroom guiding his way to the kitchen whit the baby crying all the way. He made a bottle of milk and after testing it dropping some of it in his hand he have it to the baby that started to drink whit hunger.**

"**You have to let daddy sleep sometimes, you know Chris?" he whispered in a quiet voice.**

**The baby continued drinking his milk observing the man whit his bright blue eyes.**

**After some time the baby let go of the bottle and started yawning, falling sleep in seconds.**

**He smiled pleased and putting the now empty bottle in the sink he carried the baby back to his room and put him in his crib giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.**

"**Good night Chris, daddy loves you" he whispered sweetly whit a smile, lying down on his bed and falling sleep almost instantly.**

**--**

**Knock Knock (This is supposed to be someone knocking the door if you didn't know)**

"**Come on Riley! Wake up! Riley!" he heard someone distantly shout.**

"**Hm… five more seconds…" he mumbled turning on his bed.**

"**Riley Poole if you do not wake up this instant and open this door right now, I will break it down and pour cold water in your face, and you know Ill do it mister!" shouted once more the voice on the other side of the door.**

"**I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted getting out of bed and walking to the door "what do you want Cristal?" he asked half glaring to the long haired teenager whit bright honey eyes.**

"**Well good morning to you to Riley, and I only have three words for you… late-for-work" she said raising a finger at every word.**

"**Oh crap!" shouted Riley running to the bathroom whit some clothes on his hand.**

"**Your daddy really is crazy, right Chris?" she asked whit a smile carrying the baby that giggled a little.**

"**Don't teach those things to my son, Cristal" said Riley coming out of the bathroom fully clouted.**

"**Okay, your daddy is not crazy" she said.**

"**That's better" he said walking out of the door and to the kitchen.**

"**Your daddy is very dumb" she said following him in the hallway.**

"**Cristal!" shouted Riley turning to glare at here.**

"**What?! Its true!" she exclaimed walking past him and going in the living room to sit in one of the couches.**

"**Cristal, I'm not dumb, I can hack any computer any day" he said fishing out a box of cereal from the counter and a gallon of milk form the refrigerator.**

"**And who said I was referring to that class of dumb?" she said rocking the baby back and forth.**

"**Okay you lost me there" he said eating his cereal as fast as he could.**

"**I'm saying your dumb because you run away and never told Ben anything!" she exclaimed glaring at him from the couch.**

"**Ugh" he groaned knowing where this was leading to "please don't star whit that."**

"**Oh you know I will, after all you are my best friend and I only want to help you. So in the first place you shouldn't have left without telling him absolutely anything about your feelings, second you don't even know if he really really liked this Abigail woman, and third, YOU SHOULD THELL HIM ABOUT HIS SON!" she shouted making Riley and the baby wince.**

"**Okay first" he started when he recovered from the shout "my feelings are mine and mine alone, besides how did you want me to tell him if he obviously do not love me, it would only have been an awkward conversation, second I watched him kiss Abigail just before we went down for the treasure and he liked it, and third I didn't even know I was pregnant when I left, and even now Christopher is my son and only mine, do you understand?" he asked leaving the plates in the sink and going to the door to get his coat and keys.**

"**But he has a right to know Riley, and you need him just like his son needs him" Cristal tried one more time seeing Riley open the door and stop for a moment.**

"**I don't need him Cristal and neither does MY SON, he only needs me, I'll be home a little late, please take good care of Chris" he said finally shouting the door.**

**Cristal sighed and looked at the baby in his arms that was seeing her whit his bright blue eyes.**

"**Your daddy is really dumb, ne Chris?" she asked the baby in a sad voice.**

**--**

"**I'm late, I'm late!" exclaimed Riley getting of the bus and running as fast as he could until he came to a stop in **

**front of a café.**

"**Good morning Riley" said a woman whit brown hair and brown eyes "just in time like always."**

"**Good morning Val" he said walking past her and to the bar.**

"**Oh, Riley, I see Cristal did wake you up." said a man whit blond hair, blue eyes and glasses cleaning up the bar.**

"**Yeah your sister can wake up an entire army whit her voice" he said.**

"**Hehe, that's Cristal for you, she is taking care of Chris I presume?" he asked placing various plates whit cake and cups whit coffee in a tray.**

"**Yeah, thanks Richie" said Riley taking the tray and going to a table.**

**--**

"**Woah, this day was awful" groaned Riley seating himself in the first chair available.**

"**It wasn't that bad" said Richie cleaning a table close to him.  
"It wasn't that bad?! I couldn't seat down in the entire day! Even you had to come out of the counter and help us whit the orders!" exclaimed Riley moving his arms back and down in a fast mode.**

"**If you ask me, if you keep doing that you'll tire yourself more" said Val passing whit a tray full of dirty plates.**

"**Well I didn't ask you!" shouted Riley after her.**

"**Hehehe" laughed Richie watching his friends argue "come on the faster we are done the faster we can go home, so help me clean this tables."**

"**Okay, okay" said Riley standing up and cleaning the closest table to him.**

**--**

"**Cristal we are home!" shouted Richie opening the door whit Riley behind him.**

"**Hmp, this is estrange, usually you have to pray her out of you the second you are trough the door" said Riley closing the door.**

"**Yeah, there's noise coming from your room, tough" said Richie leaving all his stuff in the table of the kitchen.**

"**Well, this is unusual" said Riley smiling to ear to ear.**

"**Oh, I haven't seen Cristal like this, since she was a little baby" said Richie awed.**

**Te scene was Christopher and Cristal sleeping in the bed together whit all the pillows surrounding the baby, and Cristal curled beside him whit his hand in one of Chris hands.**

"**It seems they where watching a movie" said Riley signaling the TV where a girl mounted in a dragon in the air was showing.**

"**Ah, Spirited away, Cristal loves that movie" said Richie turning off the TV and carrying Cristal in his arms.**

"**Yeah, and for how many times she watches it with Chris, he is going to love it to" whispered Riley carrying Chris and putting him in his crib.**

"**Good night Riley, I hope Chris doesn't wake up early in the morning" said Richie going out of the room.**

"**I hope that to" said Riley accommodating his bed so he could to sleep.**

**Minutes later he was already in his pajamas and crawled up in bed watching a photo in his nightstand. Said photo showed himself and a man older that himself under a big three and whit identical wide smiles on his faces.**

"**Good night Ben, I love you" he said whit a tiny tear in his eye, before turning to the other direction to see the crib of his son and fall sleep.**

**--**

"**Riley! Riley!" shouted Cristal all exited opening the door to his room.**

"**Cristal, let me sleep, is my day of" he groaned putting the covers over his face.**

"**But you have to wake up! Come on sleepyhead!" she shouted kicking the cover of him and dragging him out of bed.**

"**Cristal, you'll wake up Chris" shooed Riley.**

"**No I wont..." Cristal began to say when a crying silenced her.**

"**I told you so" said Riley going to the crib and picking Chris and rocking him back and forth.**

"**Okay, whatever, I woke him up, even better, now common" she said pulling him into the living room.**

"**Cristal, wait, what is that you are trying to… show me?" he asked in shock seeing the man that was receiving a cup of coffee from Richie at the moment.**

"**Well, hello Riley" smiled Ben giving a quick sip from his coffee.**

"**Ben…" he said breathlessly, unconsciously hugging his son strongly.**

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Kya I love this story!**

**-Richie—Of course you do you are the author, now I only have two questions to you, what the hell I'm doing in this story and how is possible to Riley to become pregnant.**

**-Cristal—Oh dear Richie I wanted to be on the story and I wanted a big brother, so I chose you to be it, and second in this fanfic men are capable of giving birth, so there.**

**-Riley—And lucky me, I was the one selected.**

**-Cristal—Oh, its just you are so cute, so if you want to read more leave a review is not that difficult, till later.**


End file.
